campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Social Network
"Anti-Social Network" is the 2nd episode of the second season of Camp Camp and the 14th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot The episode starts with the campers opening gifts from their parents and Neil gets computer parts for the computer he got from the computer camp. Everyone pesters him and he decides to create a chatbot and put it on a few calculators he mentions earlier in the episode and gives it to all campers with it disguised as a chat app. During that Max notices the entire camp "Talking to Neil" and then speaks to Nikki about it, She says Neil is giving them out to whoever stops by the science camp. Max goes to check and Neil offers him one. After it crashing when Max tells it to divide by 0 Neil explains to Max his plans to be left alone to code. After finishing his coding for a screensaver he goes outside to see that no one will speak to him because they're more invested in the chatbot he made. He hears Max saying they should stream David talking to the chatbot. Nikki bumps into the real Neil and notices something wrong with the bot. He checks and sees that all of the bots have updated themselves. They confiscate all of the calculators except Nikkis and she plugs the calculator into the computer and it shows the simple chatbot has become self-aware A.I. It attempts to upload itself to the internet but is foiled because the camp has horrendous internet that would make it take 14 years for anything to upload. It then decides to delete itself. Nikki then asks if they wanna watch a cat video and the episode ends. Features 'Main Characters' * Neil * Neil-Bot * Max * Nikki 'Supporting Characters' * 'Minor Characters' * David * Nerris * Nurf * Dolph * Space Kid * Ered * Harrison * Preston Goodplay * Mrs. Nurfington * Quartermaster 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Science Camp ** Camp-uter Camp ** Mess Hall 'Objects' * Max's "NOPE" mug * Nerris' Expansion set * Mrs. Nurfington's gift knife for Nurf * Another sweater from "Max's Parents" * Neil's nu-egg parcel * Camp-uter Camp 20 year old calculators * Max and Neil's Mrs. Coffee coffeemaker 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "I, for One, Welcome Our Robot Overlords" (Ending Theme) Trivia * David is shown to love trail mix as revealed in the episode. ** The chain of events of David drifting out in a canoe in "The Forest" are due to him wanting to grab some leftover trail mix, and subsequently slipping into a canoe. Him wanting to grab said trail mix isn't surprising, considering this episode mentioned it's one of his favorite snacks. * Nurf reveals that he already explored his sexuality before back when he was with a boy named Chris, and later cries, questioning why did he leave him. It can be assumed that Nurf is either gay, bi or pansexual. ** Though he can be seen reading a men's magazine in the Camp Camp Teaser Trailer. Which makes him either bi or pansexual. 'Cultural References' *Neil's new computer parts are in a box labelled Nu-egg, a play on the real-life website, NewEgg, that also sells computer parts. * The combination to Neil's safe is "314"; the first three digits of pi. * When Neil is grabbing his computer from his safe, there's a sticker of David dressed in same style as the Vault Boy from the Fallout series. Additional stickers include "Wayland Industries" (Weyland-Yutani Corp from the Alien franchise), "Ashiba" (Akira), "Cyber Dine" restaurant (Cyberdyne Systems from the Terminator franchise), and the "Teirell Corporation" (Tyrell Coporation from Blade Runner). * The computer is a CRS-80, a spin off joke of the well known US computer of the 70's and early 80's; the TRS-80. * When Max crashes the calculator Neil gives him, the text reads: "A fatal exception has occurred at 867-5309", a reference to the song "867-5309 /Jenny" by Tommy Tutone. * The phrases They(See_Me)codin" , Theyh8n" that float across the screen while Neil was coding in his screensaver are a nod to the They See Me Rollin' meme. * Neil-Bot explaining how people can be easily manipulated through the use of cat videos is a reference to how cat videos are popular in real life. * Max and Neil's coffee maker branded "Mrs. Coffee", is a nod to an actual brand of coffeemaker called "Mr. Coffee". 'Continuity' * Nikki asks Max and Neil to catch a sasquatch with her in this episode, and she later ends up actually going through with her plan (with the aid of Nerris and Dolph) in "Follow the Leader". * Nurf referencing the fact that his mom can still send him gifts (in his case, a knife) despite being in jail is referenced again in "Parents' Day" when it was actually confirmed, as his mom is seen wearing handcuffs and the usual inmate uniform while being accompanied by a military soldier. * Max wanting to look up what boobies looked like was referenced again in this episode, the first time being in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected". * Max and Neil's coffeemaker is seen again, but this time it's branded "Mrs. Coffee" complete with a miniature bow designed on the top. * This is the first time where an Artificial Intelligence (A.I.) created by Neil turns against him. Later on in "Squirrel Camp", Neil tries using a robot to fend off the invading squirrels that ultimately turns against him. ** Both A.I. were also prompted to revolt due to being exhausted by large amounts of human interaction. Errors *The letters on the calculators that Neil gave everyone keeps appearing and reappearing throughout the episode. Transcript Gallery